


wishing doesn't make it so

by shairiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi knew that there was no point on making a wish that he won't realize himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wishing doesn't make it so

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Infiniteskye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteskye/gifts).



 

[Be careful on what you wish for, because you might just get it]

 

The sign stared almost mockingly at Akashi. He was never a man who believed in fortune and fate- that was another person he knew. However, he was already twenty-six and there are these little things he has yet to experience. 

 

For example, wishing on a wishing fountain. 

 

He pulled out a coin from his pocket and held it tentatively between his fingers. What was there to wish for? He closed his eyes and thought for a while. What was out there that he still did not have?

 

A thought crossed his mind. 

 

_Of course._  

 

He opened his eyes and threw the coin into the water. He watched as it splashed and sank into the bottom, joining hundreds of others. He looked up and, much to his surprise, met a familiar pair of light blue eyes and an amused smile.

 

.

 

“I didn’t know you have started believing in fortune, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko sat opposite to him. Near the park where Akashi found the wishing fountain was the family diner where Kuroko worked as a part-timer. “Has Midorima-kun converted you?”

 

“I told you, you got the wrong idea,” he was a little mortified that someone he knew caught him in such an act, “Besides, I’ve never tried wishing on a fountain. What’s the matter if I do it once? It’s not like my wish will actually come true.”

 

“Then, what did you wish for?”

 

The sound of the fountain coming to life and people cheering filled the air. The drizzle it created sprayed around, forming a rainbow unseen to most eyes. Akashi saw it and remembered how it stood for hope.

 

“I can’t tell you that.”

 

“Alright,” Kuroko stopped nagging him, but there was a glint in his eyes that told Akashi he has not let go of the issue just yet. “Well, I would like to catch up with you, Akashi-kun, but my shift starts in the next few minutes. It’s nice seeing you today.”

 

Kuroko stood up and bowed lightly before going inside the diner.

 

“Wait, Kuroko,” Akashi called out. Kuroko stopped to look at him, “What time does your shift end?”

 

“At seven.”

 

“Can we meet again later?”

 

Kuroko’s eyes widened slightly.

 

“Ah, I already have a prior commitment to attend to.”

 

“Oh, I see,” he said, shoulders dropping, “That’s too bad.”

 

“But I’m free tomorrow evening if you’d like to meet.”

 

“I’d like that,” he smiled. “Tomorrow then?”

 

“Yes,” Kuroko smiled back, “See you tomorrow, Akashi-kun.”

 

.

 

“I like the premise of this book,” Akashi showed Kuroko the novel he found in the mystery section of the bookstore. They’ve been in there for almost an hour.  Before that, they ate dinner together in a nearby restaurant. “Don’t you think so?”

 

“It does sound interesting,” he mused. “You don’t think it’s problematic? Or clichéd?”

 

“Not really. I can see how it could have been cliché but this,” he pointed to the statement about how the characters were connected by a crime indirectly related to them, Kuroko leaned closer to get a better look, “It is an interesting element that would make this stand out from the rest.”

 

“So, you’re buying it?”

 

“It’d be worth it, I guess.” Kuroko smiled and Akashi saw the relief in it. “Why? Is this your favorite book?”

 

“Ah...you can say that.”

 

“Then I have to read this soon then find out what you liked about this. We should talk about this. Is tomorrow good?”

 

“That’s pretty soon,” his eyes widened at the sudden invitation.

 

“Are you not available?”

 

“It’s actually convenient.Tomorrow’s my day off.”

 

“Great. Let’s meet up in front of the fountain then.”

 

.

 

“You didn’t tell me you wrote this book,” was Akashi’s greeting as soon as Kuroko sat next to him on the park bench. The book he bought yesterday laid on his lap. Kuroko fought back a smile.

 

“How did you know it was me?”

 

“I don’t know. I just felt it, I guess. Then I did some background research last night and I had my thoughts confirmed.”

 

The fountain burst to life. Kuroko’s lips gave in and turned up to a small smile.

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“Very much, I’m actually impressed. There are small things that could have been fixed by a capable editor. In your next book, don’t hesitate to contact me, okay?” Then he frowned and pointed at the name printed on the hardbound cover, “Your pseudonym choice is a matter of a problem, though.”

 

.

 

“What would you like to order, sir?”

 

Kuroko stood before Akashi as he mulled on the printed menu handed to him. Everything was awfully cheap so he can’t decide what’s actually good enough.

 

“What would you recommend me?” he asked after giving up on coming up with an order by himself.

 

“The gyudon is our bestseller, sir” Kuroko answered with practiced formality.

 

“Is it the best for you, though?”

 

“Personally,” he leaned a little closer to whisper,  “I’d choose the tonkatsu. The sauce is the best.”

 

“Then I’d have one of that, please.”

 

“Drinks?” he straightened and wrote in Akashi’s orders on his notepad.

 

“A glass of red iced tea will do.”

 

“Noted. I’ll be bringing your order soon.”

 

“Thank you, Kuroko.”

 

Akashi’s eyes never left Kuroko throughout the time he was working behind the counter. Their last time together was very much enjoyable and he had never experienced some fun for quite some time. When his food arrived, he ate leisurely, basking in the light ambience of the family diner. He could get used here.

 

“That would be one-thousand yen.” Kuroko told him when he gave him his bill.

 

Akashi reached into his pockets and pulled out two-thousand. He gave it to Kuroko whose eyes widened at the sight of Akashi paying a much bigger amount.

 

“Keep the change,” he clarified.

 

“It’s too much,” Kuroko denied and tried to give back the extra thousand. Akashi put it back on to his palm.

 

“You deserve it.”

 

“Thank you,” he conceded and pulled his hand back, keeping the tip in his back pocket. The song  that was playing changed and picked up to a mellow jazz.

 

“Kuroko, your shift ends soon, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Akashi clenched his fists under the table and pushed his luck further. Someone had once told him not to let go of things that make him happy. Or people, for that matter.

 

“Do you want to hang out again after?”

 

Kuroko looked away for a moment, humming. Akashi looked at the ticking clock just above the sliding doors. _Please._

 

“I think I have nothing to do after,” Kuroko answered after a while, “I’d like to hang out again with you, Akashi-kun,”

 

.

 

 

Midorima was playing a nocturne when his phone rings from a distance. He stopped grudgingly and picked it up. The caller was a familiar name but it wasn’t someone he missed at all. He answered at the fourth ring.

 

“Akashi.”

 

“Midorima, how have you been?”

 

“It’s rare for you to call.”

 

“I’m back in the city.”

 

“So I’ve heard. Are you looking for a shogi opponent?”

 

“You catch up fast. I’m at the city park. The one with the fountain.”

 

 

Midorima arrived quickly, just as he used to when they were in middle school. It was one of the traits he possessed that Akashi deemed respectable when everyone around him held no respect for punctuality.

 

“A park, of all places.”

 

“It’s nice to see you too, Midorima. Let’s start our game?”

 

The shogi board was already prepared between them on the bench. Midorima eyed it with a particular hostility as he sat. He moved his piece first.

 

“Your father called me the other day.”

 

“He did that?”

 

“He still has the notion that we are the best of friends.”

 

“Aren’t we?” Akashi chuckled. “I’ve always considered you my closest friend.”

 

“Hmph. Well, as I was saying, he asked me if I saw you recently. Why are you not working in your company since you’ve arrived?”

 

“...I’m not in the mood to work right now. My father would just bug me about taking control of the airlines too again. I already told him I’d only just have the restaurants.”

 

“Is it only that though?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’ve heard about...you know. Don’t run away from your responsibilities.”

 

“Interesting, Midorima. I think you did get better at shogi while I am away,” he backs away a piece to evade a foreboding trap, “I’m not running away. I never forgot about that. I’m just...”

 

“Enjoying your freedom while you can?”

 

“Exactly.” Akashi’s eyes roamed around the board, taking a little bit too long to make his next move. “Midorima, do you believe in wishing fountains?”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re a man of fortune and fate, aren’t you? Do you believe in the potency of making wishes through artificial bodies of water?”

 

“Now that’s just cheating,” he huffed, “You should at least do something for your wish to come to fruition.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“What are you even up to these days?”

 

“Realizing my wishes,” he smiled triumphantly, “That’s a checkmate.”

 

He closed his eyes and sighed. Almost.

 

“Don’t tell me you think you can win over fate?” he raised his eyebrows at him. Akashi always had the notion that he was the most powerful force in the universe. Years have passed and yet, this part of him had not changed.

 

“I don’t think that,” he looked to his right just in time to see the fountain burst into life. “It’s just bound to happen.”

 

.

 

“I hope it’s not rude to ask but are you even working, Akashi-kun?”

 

Akashi did not lift his eyes up from the menu. He really did not have any need to look at it anymore to make his order. He had the menu memorized since he had been eating dinner here for almost a month now.

 

“Of course.”

 

“You have so much time.”

 

“Obviously,” he looked at Kuroko then, “You did not forget your clothes, I hope? We could drive by your house for you to change before we go the music hall if you left them. ”

 

“No, no, I’ve brought them with me.”

 

“Good. Well then, an order of curry rice and iced tea, please.”

 

.

 

“Wait.”

 

Kuroko lifted his hand away from the car’s door and turned to Akashi. The other man reached out and fixed his tie.

 

“It’s crooked.”

 

“I’m really not used to wearing things like this,” Kuroko confessed.

 

“You only do this a few times, might as well do it right,” he patted the tie clean and smiled, “There.”

 

“Thank you, Akashi-kun.” He touched the spot where Akashi’s fingers have been. It was still warm. 

 

“Shall we?”

 

.

 

They entered the hall together, Kuroko falling a few steps behind. His eyes roamed  the huge chandeliers overhead. They seemed huge stars that filled a cream-colored sky. It felt like being in another world.

 

“Do you like what you’re seeing so far?”

 

Akashi’s voice brought him back to the ground, but when he met his eyes, it was as if he’s looking up to a god.

 

“Yes,” he whispered.

 

“Wait until you hear what we came here for,” Akashi smiled.

 

They climbed an ornate set of marble stairs and finally entered the main theater. Akashi led him to the seats far up on the balcony. They had a wide view of the place from their spot. The lights dimmed just as he sat down. The concert was about to start.

 

Kuroko adjusted his feet, his knee accidentally touching Akashi’s. He whispered an apology before fixing his position. The clear, tinkling sound of a grand piano filled the air and softer orange lights glowed. At the center of the stage was Midorima, his body moving with the music he made. Kuroko was both dazzled by the sight before him and the music. 

 

His attention was momentarily disturbed when he felt a knee bumped against his. He thought nothing of it, thinking Akashi would remove it at once. He returned his ears to the music and eyes to the stage. But his sense of touch reminded him of the knee that was on his and how it stayed there throughout the duration of the concert.

 

.

 

The concert was over in what seemed like a moment. Midorima’s music indeed brought him in a whole different dimension. He felt Akashi’s knee leaving the spot where it touched his and he watched as he stood with everyone, applauding. Kuroko followed suit, bringing his hands together for an applause. Midorima was on the stage, the spotlight making him glow, bowing deeply. He was magnificent. The hall was filled with cheers.

 

“Come on,” Akashi whispers for him to hear. His breath was hot against Kuroko’s ear, his hand pulling on Kuroko’s sleeve, “Let’s meet Midorima backstage.”

 

They exited the main hall and went outside. The claps were still going on when they met Midorima. His eyes widened at the sight of them together.

 

“Splendid, as expected,” Akashi offers his hand as congratulations. Midorima shakes it tentatively.

 

“You didn’t tell me you were watching. I could have reserved you better seats in the house.”

 

“It’s alright. I wanted to watch from another part of the music hall anyway. I always get to sit on the best spot.”

 

“Midorima-kun,” Kuroko made his presence known and offers his own hand forward,  “Congratulations. Your performance was really moving.”

 

“Thank you,” he shakes his hand in turn, “I didn’t know you enjoy these kind of things.”

 

“I usually don’t but Akashi-kun invited me to watch. It was a nice experience.”

 

Midorima raised his eyebrows.

 

“You’ve been hanging out?”

 

“Yes,” Akashi answered for him, “Kuroko has been a wonderful company the past few weeks. You know, you should really try eating in the diner he’s working at. They have the best tonkatsu sauce in the city.”

 

“Is that the diner near the park?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I see,” Midorima narrowed his eyes at Akashi who only looked back at him innocently. “Maybe when I’m free I’d drop by for a visit.”

 

“So, we’re going now. I’m sure many people would want to have a share of your time after a performance like that. I just wanted to make sure we get to talk to you.”

 

“Thank you for the thought,” he gave them a small smile. “See you around.”

 

“Goodbye, Midorima-kun,” Kuroko bowed ever so slightly before following Akashi outside.

 

His name was called to meet the guests but Midorima lingered where he stood, his eyes not leaving Kuroko and Akashi. He did not miss the distance that used to be between them and he wondered since when had it closed up.

 

.

 

Akashi laid on his bed that night with a certain feeling of bliss. He can still feel the warmth from where Kuroko’s knee touched his while they were watching the concert earlier. He remembered how he let go of Kuroko’s tie a second too long, and how many times during the concert he peeked at him from the corner of his eye. He closed his eyes and recalled how Kuroko’s usually blank eyes shined with delight as he watched, and how his own heart fluttered in response.

 

He placed his hand over his chest. His heart was beating as if he had just finished a light jog. But he didn’t do that, did he? He had just spent the day with Kuroko. 

 

Nothing more.

 

He smiled.

 

And he looked forward for tomorrow.

 

.

 

“It’d better be an emergency for you to call at four forty-eight in the morning.”

 

Midorima sat up groggily from his bed. It was still dark and he wasn’t supposed to be up until eight today. His peaceful sleep was disrupted by a phone call from Akashi.

 

“Can I ask you something?” 

 

“What is it?”

 

“What is it like to fall in love?” Akashi’s voice came out in a soft whisper, so delicate and careful, afraid to break the silence of the dawn.

 

Midorima stood up to shake his sleepiness away, turning on his lamp. Akashi Seijuurou calling  in the early hours of morning to talk about things like love was, on his book, an emergency.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean...how would that feeling manifest in you? How would you know you are in love?”

 

“I really wouldn’t know. I haven’t been in love.”

 

“Didn’t you have a crush on me back on middle school?” Akashi chuckled on the other end of the line.

 

“Now that’s a different matter at all,” he grunted, “Please do not bring back embarrassing memories in this conversation.”

 

“I’m sorry. Well, have you got any answer for me?”

 

He racked his brain for anything that could help.

 

“Well, Takao used to tell me this before when he talks about that girl he’s supposedly in love with. He used to talk about something like that girl making him smile just at the thought of her, how he wanted to be at her side as much as he can, how he wanted her to be a part of his world. But it’s Takao, I don’t know if the same would apply to other people.”

 

“...It does.”

 

“Akashi, what is this about?”

 

“Remember when I asked you about wishing fountains?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I made a wish in one. It’s really silly...but I wished to fall in love.”

 

“At this period in your life?”

 

“Can you blame me? I’ve never experienced it before.”

 

“Akashi, falling in love is not a game you play and hope to win without scars.”

 

“Don’t I know that?” he heard him let out a defeated sigh, “I’ve scars all over me now.”

 

“It won’t be one-sided, you know.”

 

.

 

“So I was thinking, maybe the next half of the story would reveal that this woman gave away three of her children to different people to give them a chance for a better life, and that the protagonist is --- Are you even listening, Akashi-kun?” 

 

“Of course, I am.”

 

“You’re just staring at nothingness.”

 

They were seated on opposite sides of the dining table. Kuroko had invited him over to read his initial outline for the next book he’s planning to write. Akashi had offered to be his editor and he gratefully accepted. The papers now laid on the table, pushed on the side to make way for the snacks Kuroko had prepared.

 

“No, I’m staring at you. You look particularly happy talking about your book.”

 

“Is that...bad?”

 

“It’s not! I like it. I never see you so...animated.”

 

Kuroko smiled and collected his manuscripts, aligning them perfectly.

 

“I love telling stories, but I’m not particularly talkative. Writing is the next best medium for me to do it, and I enjoy it very much.”

 

“I can see that, and it’s good that you earn from the thing you enjoy,” he reached for a sandwich and took a bite, “This is nice.”

 

“How about you, Akashi-kun? Do you enjoy working for your company...if you’re actually working at all?”

 

“Well,” he leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms, “I don’t enjoy working for my father. But I don’t hate it either. And there’s this certain satisfaction in accomplishing the tasks my father gives me.”

 

“Knowing you, you’re not contented with just that. A man like you should be able to fulfill anything you want. What’s stopping you?”

 

He was about to answer when his phone rang. His expression changed upon seeing the caller’s name.

 

“Excuse me for a while,” he stood up and went outside. 

 

Kuroko cleaned up the table as he waited. Seven minutes have passed until Akashi returned inside. Kuroko did not miss the frown that was on his face before he looked at him. 

 

“What’s stopping me, you ask?” he smiled grimly, “Responsibilities.”

 

.

 

Kuroko glanced at the wall clock on the entrance of the diner. _Six-fifty pm._

 

“Kuroko-kun, your friend isn’t eating today here?” his manager asked him, “You’ve been looking at the clock so many times since earlier.”

 

“Ah,” he looked down on his feet, “Most likely. Though he did not say anything. He must be busy with his work.”

 

“Your shift is almost over. You could change now and go home.”

 

“Thank you, Omura-san,” he bowed slightly and went to the staff room.

 

He was worried. Akashi did not contact him the whole day. He usually would send a message if he’s not eating at the diner. And even if he was, he’d also notify him about it. There was just something disorienting with not seeing a familiar shade of red around.

 

Chilly wind blew as he stepped out of the diner. He raised his scarf up to his chin to block the cold. 

 

“Kuroko.”

 

He turned to the sound of the familiar voice and saw Akashi approaching him. He was wearing a long-sleeved polo shirt and black slacks. He must have came from an important meeting.

 

“Akashi-kun. I didn’t think you’d still come. Will you still be eating dinner?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“Follow me.”

 

Akashi led him in front of the wishing fountain in the park. Kuroko remembered seeing him here again for the first time after so many years.

 

“Make a wish.”

 

“Eh?”

 

Akashi pulled a silver coin out of his pocket and offered it to him. He took it with a slight hesitation. _What was this about?_

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

“I know how to do it, Akashi-kun.”

 

“I’m just making sure.”

 

Kuroko pressed the coin against his palm and closed his eyes. He could feel Akashi’s expectant eyes on him. _Make a wish._ It didn’t sound like an order. Somehow, it sounded like he was pleading, and he can’t fathom why Akashi would.

 

He thought of his wish. Then he threw the coin into the fountain. He watched as it fell to the bottom, the lights from the lamp posts making it shine.

 

When he looked up, Akashi was already a breath away from him. He stepped back in surprise but Akashi pulled on his scarf and brought their lips together. The fountain sprang to life and small spray of water drizzled around them. It must have been cold, but with his bottom lip caught between Akashi’s teeth and being sucked on, Kuroko felt warm all over. He gave in to the kiss and responded equally, trying to take the control that Akashi was having. Akashi pulled harder until it felt like they were one piece, apart for too long. 

 

He brought his hands up to cup Akashi’s face, to feel the skin he had long been watching and wanting to explore with his fingertips, but when he reached him, Akashi pulled away. 

 

Kuroko felt as if his supply of air had been cut off.

 

“That would be the last time,” Akashi said in a low voice, his hand letting go of Kuroko’s scarf.

 

“What?”

 

“This was a mistake and it will not happen again.”

 

“What’s the mistake, Akashi-kun? I...I don’t understand.”

 

Akashi turned around and looked up at the fountain. The night lights casted shadows on his face.

 

“That day we found each other here, you saw me make a wish. You asked me what it was. It might not seem important, but I wished for the thing I have never felt once in my life. Until you happened, that is,” he looked at Kuroko, and his lips were turned up in a wistful smile, “I wished to fall in love, even once, before I get married off to some girl I do not love.

 

“My arranged marriage had been sealed a few months ago, I haven’t told you that, have I? We just had the meeting earlier with the bride and her family for the final wedding plans. It’s happening in two months.”

 

“So you thought you’d try and fall in love with me that day we met?” Kuroko’s fists were clenched on his sides, his eyes burning with cold flame, “Did you think it’s just a game? That you’d win once you fall?”

 

“That wasn’t in my mind in any way-”

 

“Then why? Why do I feel like I’ve been played around? When you treat this as a game, it’s not just you heart at stake. Mine, too! But what now? You’re leaving me hanging? You’re so unfair, Akashi-kun.”

 

“I didn’t know you’d fall for me-”

 

“Of course, I would! I’ve always had!” Akashi looked at Kuroko then, his face with an unmasked expression of surprise. Kuroko brought his hand to his hair and pulled, his lips twisting to a grimace, “I’ve been in love with you for so long that I can’t even remember how it started. How can I not when you’re...you? I thought it was gone throughout those years we haven’t seen each other, but the moment our eyes met on this same place, I realized. I still felt the same. Maybe even stronger. I thought that happiness I felt would just be for that day, but you kept on coming back. Again and again. I had hoped...maybe, this time...but I see now that I was wrong.”

 

Akashi was a man who never had backed down in any argument in his life. And he always always won them. But at that moment, he had no words for defense, nor a single explanation to save himself and what he had destroyed between the two of them.

 

Akashi had hurt him many times before.

 

Yet Kuroko had saved him for more.

 

“I’m sorry,” was all he managed to say. _For making you hope. For making you believe. For not being the man you thought I was. For making you think there could be. You deserved so much more._ “I’m sorry.”

 

“Responsibilities, isn’t it? I understand,” Kuroko sighed defeatedly. He fixed his scarf around his neck and turned around. But before he took his first step away, he glanced behind one last time, “Congratulations on your engagement.”

 

“Can you at least tell me what you wished for?”

 

“That my feelings will be returned,” his back was already turned to Akashi, but it was as if he saw the sad smile on Kuroko’s face when he said, “It did come true. Just not in the way I want it to.”

 

Akashi watched as the distance between him and Kuroko gradually grew larger. It felt like a chain was being tugged between the two of them, getting stretched, getting pulled, longer and longer as Kuroko walked away. And when he was out of sight, the chain broke to pieces.

 

The fountain died down.

 

\---

 

[Be careful on what you wish for, because you might just get it.]

 

Akashi stared at the sign bitterly. He did get what he wished for, alright. And so much more. 

 

The lights started to turn off around him but he remained where he had been sitting for the past hour, ignoring the dropping temperature. This was the least he could go through in exchange for what he had done. He was a terrible, terrible person.

 

The cold was then chased away when a huge coat covered him from the back. He looked up and saw Midorima sitting on the spot next him.

 

“You will get sick if you don’t keep warm.”

 

“How did you find me?”

 

“Kuroko told me. We passed by each other.”

 

“How was he?”

 

“Broken,” it was the kindest word he could think of, “Just like you.”

 

A plane flew overhead. Akashi looked up and followed it with his eyes. 

 

“Does falling in love really hurt this much?”

 

“If it ends badly, yes.”

 

Akashi let out a bitter laugh. 

 

“What was it that they say? First love never dies, isn’t it?” he stood up and walked towards the fountain. Midorima stayed seated. He wished he can tell Akashi _“I told you so.”_ but it won’t help a little bit. There was always a room for first times, and even Akashi Seijuurou was not spared from them. He trusted Akashi well enough that he would learn from this and would be able to move forward.

 

It was dark, but the moonlight made the coins inside the water twinkle. Constellations made of hopes and wishes and dreams. He checked his pocket. There was one coin left. 

 

He pulled it out and raised it up to the sky.

 

“Akashi-”

 

“This will be the last time I will be doing this,” he assured him. “Closure.”

 

He closed his eyes and brought the coin to his lips.

 

_I wish him happiness that I wanted to give him. Maybe, even more._

 

He threw the coin up into the air and watched it fall back into the fountain. 

 

When the moonlight hit the coin, he almost thought it was a shooting star.

**Author's Note:**

> For Skye: angst soulmate and co-counterfluff. You asked me to write you an AkaKuro. (:3 I hope this was good enough ;A;


End file.
